JP 2011-26941A discloses an opening/closing device for a vehicle back door, which assists an opening operation of an operator by drive of a motor in a range from a start of the opening operation of the back door (opening/closing body) by the operator to a half-opened state.
Incidentally, since the opening/closing device continues the drive of the motor until the back door is in the half-opened state, the operator is unable to stop the back door at an optional position. Hence, there is room for improvement of the opening/closing device in terms of enhancement of the operator convenience. Thus, a need exists for a vehicle opening/closing body control device which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.